vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans
I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans is the third episode of the third season of The Originals and the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary FLASHBACKS TO THE FIRST VAMPIRE EVER SIRED — With tension running as high as ever, Klaus and Elijah are forced to come together in order to uncover Lucien's true motives in New Orleans. Camille is caught off guard when she finds herself face to face with Lucien and is surprised when he reveals some unexpected information about his past with Klaus. Elsewhere, a mysterious figure presents an enticing offer to Marcel, while Hayley turns to an unconventional way of coping with her current situation. Finally, an old acquaintance from Elijah's past arrives in New Orleans and delivers some startling news involving the growing threat to the Mikaelson siblings. Vincent also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney Guest Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Al-Rashid Co-Starring *Stephanie Cleough as Alexis *Hayley Lovitt as Frightened Hand Maiden Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *This episode marks the first episode absence of Freya, since her present day debut, and since becoming a main character. **She was mentioned by Jackson when he was going to call her as a babysitter for Hope. *This episode marks the first episode absence of Davina this season. *This is the fourth episode to have New Orleans in its name. **The first was Girl in New Orleans, the second was Reigning Pain in New Orleans and the third was The Battle of New Orleans. *Aya is revealed to have been sired by Elijah Mikaelson. *Elijah mentions Gia to Klaus. Sometime later Tristan mentions Gia while talking to Elijah. *Lucien Castle is the first vampire sired by Niklaus Mikaelson. **He is the first vampire to be ever sired. *Klaus sees the visions of the Mikaelsons' downfall again this time along with Elijah. Continuity * Vincent was last seen in For the Next Millennium. * Josh was last seen in City Beneath The Sea. * Gia was mentioned in this episode. She was last seen in Fire with Fire. Her corpse was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. Locations *Marseilles **Court (flashback) *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir **Lucien's Penthouse **Cami's Apartment **Kenner Apartment **Marcel's Loft **Police Department **St. Anne's Church **Davilla Estate *Buddhist Monastery Body Count *Monks slashed, killed by Aurora *Businessman hanged, killed by Tristan Locations *New Orleans **French Quarter ***Mikaelson Compound ***Lucien's Penthouse **St. Anne's Church **Cami's Apartment **New Orleans Police Department **Algiers ***Marcel's Loft **Davilla Estate *Buddhist Monastery Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 0.95 million viewers in the USA. *It was flashback Thursday on the CW tonight, with both TVD and The Originals jumping back to times of old. For 11th century France, we shot at a sprawling Atlanta cemetery. We shot inside a mausoleum, on the, ahem, unoccupied grounds of the cemetery's property, and with a few VFX elements added for authencity, ta-da, Marseilles. *Everyone loves and hates flashback wigs with equal measure. We do our best. What most people don’t know is that wigs do not like humidity. At all. This summer in Atlanta was horribly hot and rainy. Please address all complaints about flashback wigs to El Nino. *St. Anne's Fight Gym, formerly St. Anne's Church, was born out of a real-life bond. Writer Declan and actor Daniel Gillies train at the same fight gym in LA. Rumor has it, Declan could kill a man with his left pinky, but thankfully he's a pacifist. When we talked about building a fight gym, Declan insisted that we wouldn't be cool unless it had an MMA ring. Apparently boxing rings are passé. Declan, the most interesting man in the world, more often than not wins the battles of how to be cool. *This episode also welcomed Tracy Ifeachor as ancient vampire Aya. Tracy originally was hired to appear in the final scene of last season's finale, only we ended up dropping the scene. But we loved her, so we created a new role for her this year. Stay tuned later this season for flashbacks to the Crusades where we'll learn Aya's backstory. *Some of our Chinese monks extras who were slaughtered by Aurora had to lie around for so long that their faces became stuck to the floorboards when the fake blood congealed. * It turns out Oliver is a pure natural at ax-throwing, which freaked everyone out. There is something about a quiet, polite and unassuming gentle man, who wields an ax like a Viking Ninja assassin that makes you question his past life. Nobody cut in line in front of him at catering after that. Everyone called him sir. * Additionally, I was disappointed we only had Japanese katana swords for our Chinese monastery slaughter scene, so I asked Dave, our stunt coordinator, who is the darkest horse in the world, if he had by any chance a Chinese sword on him. As you do. His response, "Sure, I have two Chinese straight swords in my car." Never upset Dave. Cultural References Quotes |-| Trailer= :Aya: "Nice to meet you Marcel Gerard." :Marcel: "I don't have time for this. Get her out of here." :Aya: "I've been instructed to make you an offer." :Elijah: "Kindly enlighten me as to what happened here." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "And what of Marcel? Where do his loyalties lie? I'm afraid that we might have to resort to some deliciously medieval here brother." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Have you finally forgiven me?" :Elijah: "I will consider it....when hell freezes over." |-| CHCH Promo= :Klaus: "Lucien qualifies as both friend and foe." :Elijah: "What is he doing here?" :[[Tristan de Martel|'Tristan']] (to Elijah): "Your life is at stake." :Marcel: "Remember who your friends are. You're gonna need them." :Vincent: "We know what you are." :Lucien (to Camille and Vincent): "I am a ruthless, vicious, unstoppable killer." |-| Sneak Peak= :Klaus: "Lucien qualifies as both friend and foe and according to Freya's prophecy--." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "It has to be friend and foe. But let us not forget family, Niklaus." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Lucien's two out of three. I say we put him down. Just like old times." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Just like old times? Brother, I wonder who among our family do you suppose has the greatest predilection for betrayal?" :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Brother, please!" :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Now before we murder Lucien, there's certain questions that need to be answered. Chiefly, what is he doing here? And the wolf venom....why would he lie to you, his sire?" |-| Clip #1= :Hayley: "Pretty sure that Marcel opens this place for vampires." :Jackson: "Well you said it yourself, you're part vampire. Figured it'd be a good place for you to blow off some steam. You might feel better if you hit something, even if it's me." :Hayley: "I can't cut loose with you Jack, you'll get hurt. I have an advantage being you know...I'm dead." :Jackson: "Here. You got muscle and a bad temper but...I'm pretty good with one of these things. Might make us even....at least to get a workout in." :Hayley: "I get what you're doing Jack. I'm just...I'm really not in the mood for some half-ass sparing match. So....." :Jackson: "Are you gonna stand there whining all day or are you gonna show me what you got?" |-| Inside Clip= :Freya (to Klaus and Elijah): "It's true. If this prophecy is fulfilled, you will all fall. One by friend, one by foe, and one by family." :Klaus: "Lucien! Come out. Come out. Wherever you are!" :Elijah (to Klaus): "I'm afraid that we might have to resort to some deliciously medieval here brother." :Marcel (to Vampires): "Klaus and Elijah will get it sorted out and we'll be back to business in no time." :Aya: "Somehow I doubt that. Your current dilemma will get worse before it gets better. I was instructed not to leave without making you an offer. Will you hear my offer or not?" :Elijah (to Alexis): "Well I never could resist a good spoiler." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans Trailer The CW The Originals - Episode 3.03 - I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans - CHCH Promo The Originals 3х03 Sneak Peek The Originals I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans Clip The CW The Originals Inside I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TO3x03pic1.jpg TO3x03pic2.jpg TO3x03pic3.jpg OG303A 0216b.jpg OG303A 0146b.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TO303_0078Aurora.jpg Normal_TO303_0100Tristan-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO303_0165Lucien.jpg Normal_TO303_0173Klaus-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO303_0222Klaus-Lucian.jpg Normal_TO303_0244Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO303_0246Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO303_0252KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO303_0275Lucien.jpg Normal_TO303_0319Tristan.jpg Normal_TO303_0326LucienAurora.jpg Normal_TO303_0330Klaus.jpg Normal_TO303_0392Elijah.jpg Normal_TO303_0396KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO303_0401KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO303_0434Kinney.jpg Normal_TO303_0444Lucien.jpg Normal_TO303_0454Cami-Vin.jpg Normal_TO303_0458Vin-Cami.jpg Normal_TO303_0466CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO303_0477Vin-Cami.jpg Normal_TO303_0486Cami-Vin.jpg Normal_TO303_0499Hayley.jpg Normal_TO303_0536Jackson-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO303_0559Hope.jpg Normal_TO303_0584Jackson.jpg Normal_TO303_0601Josh-Marcel.jpg Normal TO303 0607Marcel-Josh.jpg Normal TO303 0675Aya.jpg Normal TO303 0683Aya.jpg Normal TO303 0686Marcel.jpg Normal TO303 0709Alexis.jpg Normal TO303 0718KlausElijah.jpg Normal TO303 0728Elijah.jpg Normal_TO303_0732Alexis.jpg Normal_TO303_0740Klaus.jpg Normal_TO303_0754Cami-Vin.jpg Normal TO303 0756Kinney.jpg Normal TO303 0768Lucien.jpg Normal TO303 0838LucienKinney.jpg Normal TO303 0859Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal TO303 0864Cami.jpg Normal TO303 0897Hayley.jpg Normal TO303 0919Jackson.jpg Normal TO303 0940Hayley.jpg Normal TO303 0961Jackson-Hayley.jpg TO303_0989Lucien.jpg TO303_1020Vin.jpg TO303_1035CamiVinLucien.jpg TO303_1049CamiLucien.jpg TO303_1051Lucien.jpg TO303_1061CamiVin.jpg TO303_1152Elijah.jpg TO303_1169Tristan.jpg TO303_1190Klaus-Tristan.jpg TO303_1248KlausElijah.jpg TO303_1250TristanLucien.jpg TO303_1268Lucien.jpg TO303_1323Cami.jpg TO303_1329Vin.jpg TO303_1334Lucien.jpg TO303_1351Marcel-Aya.jpg TO303_1362Aya-Marcel.jpg TO303_1365MarcelAya.jpg TO303_1398Marcel.jpg TO303_1401Aya.jpg TO303_1452Alexis.jpg TO303_1454Klaus.jpg TO303_1467Elijah.jpg TO303_1504Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO303_1514Klaus.jpg TO303_1529Jackson-Hayley.jpg TO303_1563Hayley.jpg TO303_1598Jackson-Hayley.jpg TO303_1611Hayley.jpg TO303_1625Jackson-Hayley.jpg TO303_1641JacksonHayley.jpg TO303_1668JacksonHayley.jpg TO303_1707Josh.jpg TO303_1740Josh.jpg TO303_1746Elijah.jpg TO303_1770Elijah.jpg TO303_1809Cami-Lucien.jpg TO303_1813.jpg TO303_1817Lucien-Cami.jpg TO303_1860Lucien.jpg TO303_1877Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO303_1909Klaus.jpg TO303_1928Lucien.jpg TO303_1972Tristan-Lucien.jpg TO303_1983TristanAurora.jpg Aurora after jump.jpg Aurora Ledge.jpg Aurora Phone Call.jpg Dead Monks.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Flashback episodes